


21 Is Legal

by HuiLian



Series: Halloween Content War [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I will keep my believe that damian's titans are, and Jai, halloweencontentwar, irey, jon - Freeform, lian - Freeform, little dami's 21 now....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: "Over the years, Damian grew to be a wonderful young man. He was everything a man could ask for in a son, and more. He…."Father faltered in his speech. “ What he's trying to say, Damian, is that he loves you very much, and he is proud of you. He just can't get it out of his mouth,” Gordon picked up neatly where Father left off.______________________________Damian turned 21. Shenanigans ensued.





	21 Is Legal

**Author's Note:**

> For Halloween Content War, day 2: Celebration.

Damian was turning twenty one today. He was an adult. He had lived long enough to be considered a legal adult. That thought gave him a moment pause. He had lived.    
  
Along the years, there had been several bumps along the way, but he lived a mostly happy life. He had Father, Grayson, Pennyworth, and the rest of his family. He had his team and his friends, not really mutually exclusive. He had everything he never thought he would have as a child in the League.   
  
Oh, he knew by now that his childhood was not exactly a normal one. But still, the fact remains that what he had now he would never had dreamt of having a mere ten years ago. He was exceedingly grateful for that.  
  
Damian would have stayed where he stood, relishing that fact when a voice brought him back to reality.   
  
‘‘You are expected to attend your own birthday party, you know?’’ Grayson put his hand on Damian's shoulder.   
  
‘‘I know, Grayson. Can't I just have a moment alone before I have to entertain all of the guests?’’ Damian retorted back.   
  
Grayson laughed. He pulled Damian into an embrace. ‘‘Come on. They're all waiting for you.’’ Grayson smiled lovingly at Damian. ‘‘You're the man of the hour after all.’’  
  
“Tt.”  
  
“Come on. It is your birthday.”  
  
Grayson manoeuvred Damian into the room. Inside was all the people he had come to care since coming into Gotham, not that he would ever say that in so many words. The moment he walked in, all the activity in the room ceased. They all turned to Damian and congratulated him one by one.   
  
“So, twenty one at last, huh? I can finally take you out drinking without Mother Hen over there taking it out on my hide,” Todd said.   
  
‘‘As if I want to go drinking with you, Todd, " Damian replied without missing a beat.   
  
Todd chuckled. “Happy birthday, kid.”  
  
Then, Todd was shoved over by a women wearing purple (eggplant) dress. “Dami! My little Robin's all grown up now!”  
  
Cain followed behind Brown in a more sedate pace. She simply offered a smile and hugged Damian so quickly, Damian could only bear it.   
  
‘‘Hey Cass! Give me time to hug the kid too!’’  
  
“How many times must I tell you, Brown, I'm not a kid.”  
  
“Oh, of course. You're twenty one now!” Brown smiled mischievously. “Not a kid anymore, huh?”  
  
“Shut up, Brown.” Damian mumbled.   
  
“Hey, Damian! Come over here!” Damian heard Kent (John) called for him. Feeling grateful to be spared a full blown teasing session from Brown, he quickly sauntered over to where his team was standing around.   
  
“Happy birthday, Damian. Never thought you'll live this long.” Harper raised her glass.   
  
“Never mind her, Damian! You'll be able to bring us booze and everything now!” West exclaimed.   
  
“Tt. That's all you have to say, West?”  
  
His sister smacked him in the head. “Sorry, Damian. You know how he is. Happy birthday, really.”  
  
“Oh, I know exactly how he is. Always wondered how you could live with him for this long without doing any permanent damage.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Damian laughed. That kind of teasing continued until they all heard a cough.   
  
“Can I borrow him for a moment, ladies and gentlemen?" Father's voice was loud and clear even in the busy dining room.   
  
“Sure, Mr. Wayne. He's getting boring anyway,‘’ Harper answered.   
  
“I am not boring, thank you very much,” Damian replied.   
  
“Eh. You are," Harper shrugged her shoulders.   
  
Father had the audacity to laugh. He nodded his thanks to the rest of Damian's team, and guided Damian to the center of the dining room.   
  
“Can I have everyone's attention, please?” Father called the room at large. Everyone inside the room quited down. Nobody wanted to risk the ire of Batman, even if he was Bruce Wayne at the moment.   
  
“Today, Damian turned twenty one," Father began his speech. Damian could already feel his ears getting red. “Ten years ago, I met him for the first time. I know it's not how most father met his son, but that meeting turned to be one of the happiest moment in my life.  
  
Over the years, Damian grew to be a wonderful young man. He was everything a man could ask for in a son, and more. He…."  
  
Father faltered in his speech. “ What he's trying to say, Damian, is that he loves you very much, and he is proud of you. He just can't get it out of his mouth,” Gordon picked up neatly where Father left off.   
  
Everybody laughed. They all knew how closed off Bruce Wayne was. Father glared at the room at large, but most of the people in attendance have grown an immunity to the Batglare, so the laughter didn't die for quite some time.   
  
“Happy birthday, Damian. May you live a long and happy life,” Father said after all the laughter had died. He had that half-smile on his face. Damian felt his heart soared.   
  
“Happy birthday, Damian!” the room chorused as one. Damian ducked his head, ashamed by all the attention.   
  
“Thank you, ” Damian said softly.   
  
***  
  
After the party, Damian went to his room. The party itself was a pleasant enough affair. After Father had delivered his speech, the party continued on, with a few people coming over to Damian to congratulate him personally.   
  
Then the party slowly dispersed. One by one, the guests went home after congratulating Damian again. After that, Pennyworth declared that there was to be no patrol tonight and asked everyone to rest. Father did not argue.   
  
So, Damian went into his room with his heart full of contentment. There was only one thing that still weighed in his heart. His mother had not came.   
  
Damian had not expected her to come. He knew that her relationship with his father was not ideal. He knew that most of the guests in attendance considered Talia to be a hostile presence, if not an outright enemy. But she was still his mother, and on this particular day, Damian missed his mother.   
  
He sat down on the bed, and then promptly stood up again. There was a package on his bed. Damian picked it up warily.   
  
It was a sword. An engraved sword, fit for the heir of the Demon's head. On the sword, there was a note. It said, ‘Happy birthday, my little Alexander’ in Mother's elegant handwriting. It was not signed, of course, but Damian knew his mother's writing.   
  
Damian smiled. “Thank you, Mother," he said to the room. He knew that his thanks would reach his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
